


Melancholy Blues(Bloom)

by EliKat



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: "Bloom, Drifting, Lie"That was the prompt and my angsty ass thought of Hanbin
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Melancholy Blues(Bloom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> check out MVforVictory, Their works are amazing and they gave me the prompt!
> 
> You always come through for me , Min. I adore you.

The Days blurred together and Hanbin drifted with them. Everything felt grey now and he didn't know when the last time he emerged from under the mountain of blankets he had sequestered himself in.

Nothing mattered so why would he leave his room? 

Everything had been shattered by four words that had broken his heart and made him think his whole relationship had been built on a lie.

_ "I never loved you" _

Five years he had stayed in a relationship that he thought was happy. He thought he had finally found love. What a joke.

When would he learn that love was a scam and didn't exist?

When would he learn that it wasn't worth to put his heart out there and hope someone loved it too?

It never happened. All he got was being left by the wayside with a yet again shattered heart.

He refused to let himself love again, he refused to let his heart get broken and he refused to cry over someone again.

Hanbin peeled back the blankets and got out of the bed, shuffling to the bathroom and grimacing at the mess that stared back at him through the mirror. Bloodshot eyes, hair that looked like something had crawled in it and died and his mouth tasted like roadkill. 

God, how long had he hid away? 

First he would shower and then see if Jinhwan wanted to go out to dinner with him.

**_2 years later:_ **

Hanbin smiled at the barista that handed him his coffee and as he walked away from the counter, he looked down at the sleeve and saw the little note the barista usually put on it. 

"Have a good day, Babe! ♡ Junhoe"

He could feel the beginnings of love and hope bloom in his cracked and battered heart but he didn't fight them. 

He would let them run their course and when his heart got shattered, he would piece it together and let the cycle repeat itself.

  
  
  



End file.
